The Thing I Never Had
by DarkLiliy003
Summary: When Rukia finally comes to terms with her heart and goes to confess. She finds an unforgivable image burned in her mind. Broken and alone she heads out only to be attacked and brought to soul society, Where relationships will bloom. Characters a little OOC. (rating may change)
1. Chapter 1

Hello it has been so long! Maybe last year ^.^ if you get my drift HOWEVER! I have an excellent excuse and that would be I have no internet whatsoever and cant post anything T.T. ANYWAY I think I'm going to start I new story. I KNOW! Its so hard to keep almost 4 storied alive but I try. Im sorry about The Shattered Ones chapter 3 is getting really sticky and slow like molasses so I have to edit somethings maybe even restart.

_Thinking_

"talking"

**Zanpakou**

_**Hollow**_

oOxOo

In the dark coldness of the night a lone figure stands up top a building looking into a window just across the street, the pain and stock of it all was flowing from her eyes and down those alabaster skin. A note clenched tightly between two tiny fists where losing their grip, shaking like the leaves in the wind.

Nothing could really be seen in the window, but when you've been dead for over 60 or more years and are mostly active at night, you tend to gain what others can not. In between the sliver of space of the curtains where two humans, One man , the other woman. It was not hard to guess what had transpired a few hours or even minutes ago.

They both lay bare for the world to see, cuddling and hugging each other for the warmth and loved they now shared. It was not hard to spot the orange mess of either of them. There was too much orange for her taste, they were too happy for her heart.

Rukia know she shouldn't be feeling the feelings she did at that moment; sadness, loneliness, heartbreak and worse betrayal. That feeling of betrayal was the worse one. Her and Ichigo were not together, it was a one-sided relationship really. But it was there, making her whole body numb.

After everything in her body seemed numb except the only thing she really did want numb, came the anger. Not the anger towards the boy she loved, nor to the beautiful girl next to him. It was towards herself, such anger, such pain it was unbelievable all these emotions could be contained within one body.

Turning her face away from the window and down to the note that was being loosely held in her hands, _What am I to do now? _She could not go back to Ichigo and his family, she couldn't stay in his closet anymore knowing just outside it was him and her. Thinking through every option that could possible be done only one kept popping up.

Floating down to the street in front of the kurosaki clinic, Looking at the house for most likely the last time she wrote one last thing on the note and slipped it under the door. Turning away with tiny tears in her eyes she refused to look back. But she did, so many memories where held here. What would have happened if she never came and interfered with Ichigos life? Would he have been with Inoue sooner?

Rukia did not want to think about it now.

The trees of the forest, the full moon above, everything seemed serene and calm. Her foot steps where silent and light while stepping over roots and rocks. Rukia had no idea where she was going but she wanted to get away awhile before she went back. _Back where though?_ Sitting on a flat rock in front of a large pond the moon made it shimmer silver. Thoughts were going a thousand miles per hour in her head, it made a headache promised later.

_Do you love ichigo? Yes. Does he love you back? Apparently not. Could you possibly change his mind about Inoue? Why would I stoop to that level. Then what now? I don't know. Will you go back to him? No. Then what is the point of lingering around? I don't know._

That was mostly the answer for most of the questions; I don't know. She didn't though, she never had these feelings for someone before and then have them crushed unintentionally or intentionally. Rukia was so lost in what to do. She did have a plan but to put that plan into action took to much toll on her heart and mind.

So caught up in her own thoughts rukia took no notice to the shadow behind the trees, watching her silently, She took no notice till it was on top of her, claws ripping into her clothes blood running from the wounds. Screaming from the shock and pain she tired to reach for her soul candy in her pocket. Rukia cursed herself for not dropping the flux body at uraharas long ago. Cursing herself for not noticing the spiritual pressure of the hollow.

She was sick with her self, she was no shinigami, she was a broken hearted woman with no sense of self. She dared not call herself a shinigami for the shame.

The pain was so much it almost made her pass out, she knew not how long she was there screaming for help, even calling the one named she swore never to call again. Her throat hurt, it was raw. The hollow was licking away the blood from the wounds it created, opening more wounds for more blood. Rukia knew this was the end, It was a vampyre hollow, it slowly sucked away all your blood till your barely alive and then it will eat you slowly of course, savoring everything of a shinigami.

But she was not. Hair soaked with blood, ribs broken, skin showing bone and veins, No shinigami should look like this, _ever. _Everything thing that happened that night, it made her so very tired. Closing her eyes and hoping for the last time that someone, anyone would come filled her soul. She knew she was not worth it, but she could still hope. It was the only thing that should could do.

Things were silent in rukia's ears. Not even the sucking sounds from the hollow disturbed her from falling asleep. She gave up hope a while ago, her thoughts betrayed her on hope. So she gave up and waiting for death, light was behind her eyes, she guessed it was almost day break, what a beautiful sunrise it would be. Rukia wanted to see it, one last time to give her closer I guess.

Taking the last of her strength she was preserving she willed her eyes to open. The sit that greeted her was truly beautiful just was she had guess. It was blood red, stars were will visible and so was the moon, that was what really caught her eye, silver with tints of red. They were lovely. She wanted to reach for it, but her arm was not cooperating. _Stupid arm._

Keeping her eyes open for as long as she could, rukia realized that the hollow was not next to her, in fact she couldn't even see it. _Where did it go? Why did it leave me? Am I going to die really all alone?_Straining her ears to hear anything, even the tiniest twig snapping. What rukia did hear though was louder then a twig snapping and it amazed her that she didn't hear it sooner.

It was the sound of a sword and a hollow screaming. _Was someone fighting? Is it the hollow that was __going to kill her? But who is fight it? _Laying there in her own blood she continued to strain for something to identify the person who was, maybe, trying to save her. Was it ichigo? Was it some random shinigami on patrol? Rukia could not tell, they were moving further away from where she was.

She was surprised that she was till alive after all the blood loss and wounds that she was still able to keep her eyes open, not able to move yes, but alive. Her hair was now becoming crunchy, her blood was drying, maybe her wounds were also crusting over and stopped bleeding? If so she would survive.

Moving her head to the side to look across the lake, there at the bank stood a figure in black. Eyes widened for both figures. Rukia was ready to scream for joy this time. A familiar face in her hours of darkness. The figured clad in black jumped quickly over the pond in next to rukia, bending over and checking wounds and anything broken.

Rukia just couldn't contain the smile that didn't leave her face, she was so glad someone was hear, weather it was for her or not, she would either A.) not die alone or B.) survive and to much of her relief it was most probably that latter one.

"Rukia, Oh my god! What happened! Why are you alone? What were you doing? God look at all this blood...Hold on ill get them healed right away." Said a feminine voice. It washed over rukia's body and made her eyes tired again. She knew she should say something back to not make her worry, but her voice box was probably broken from all previous screaming. Still keeping the smile of her face to keep the older woman calm, her eyes finally closed and rukia fell into a deep sleep with one final thought in her mind.

_Thank you Matsumoto._

TaDa I usually try to do 4-5 pages for each chapter, so this one was a little on the short side, but I do have a problem with stretching things out so I wanted to end this quickly before people got bored.

I am I fan of ichiruki so please don't think that I think that ichigo is a cheating bastard cuz he is not, its just with other fanfic not involving them I like to have him do something to upset rukia.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I hope chapter Two was to your satisfaction, though I have to say that I was very close to stretching it out if I didn't already, My greatest hope for me is for you people to review because I love to hear your opinions on it =P Sadly I still do not have internet, unknown when I will get it back so I will update where ever there is free wifi mwhaha.

_Thinking_

"Talking"

**Zanpakou**

_**Hollow**_

oOxOx

Last Chapter!

Rukia just couldn't contain the smile that didn't leave her face, she was so glad someone was hear, weather it was for her or not, she would either A.) not die alone or B.) survive and to much of her relief it was most probably that latter one.

"Rukia, Oh my god! What happened! Why are you alone? What were you doing? God look at all this blood...Hold on ill get them healed right away." Said a feminine voice. It washed over rukia's body and made her eyes tired again. She knew she should say something back to not make her worry, but her voice box was probably broken from all previous screaming. Still keeping the smile of her face to keep the older woman calm, her eyes finally closed and rukia fell into a deep sleep with one final thought in her mind.

_Thank you Matsumoto._

oOxOo

Waking up warm was defiantly confusing to rukia. Last she remembered was she was being slowly killed by a vampyre hollow, she was screaming for help, no one came. She gave up hope and then the hollow was gone. She assumed that matsumoto was the one fighting the hollow and the one who saved her. And then nothing.

Now here she was in what she assumed to be the 4th squad barracks by the smell of cleanliness, in soul society. The only good thing out of this hole situation was this is what rukia wanted to happen, not being attacked by a hollow but go to soul society. She would leave the world of the living and and stay in soul society taking another mission somewhere else far away.

Thoughts of ichigo and what happened flashed in her mind, violet eyes misted over in sadness. _Maybe now I wont be such a bother, right ichigo? _

A knock came to the door and rukia quickly swiped at her eyes not wanting to show weakness to whoever was on the other side. When she was sure she did not show anything and in a the voice of a kuchiki answered out "Come in"

Slowly entering the room the first thing to pop through where two very large breasts, followed by the rest of a strawberry blonde woman, "Ah matsumoto I did not expect to see you" Bowing as best as rukia could from her sitting position and with healing ribs she smiled at the busty blonde in fondness.

Her and matsumoto had gained a sisterly relationship when they would on their own terms. It mostly started when rukia was on her way to see her Nii-sama and in the study room was matsumoto and her brother just chatting away. It was hard to believe that anyone could get more then a few sentences out of him much less a reaction to stuff. But matsumoto had done it. Though she wont tell rukia how she did it, her brother was much more open. Well as open as he could be.

"Rukia dear you bow to me again like that and I'll paralyze you from the neck down so you cant ever do it again" Though while saying this there was a huge grin on her face, it was actually sick and made a shiver go done rukia's spine in fear. One thing rukia learned was never mess with matsumoto or you would meet the deathly fury of the twins. "And! Im not the only on here to say hello"

After saying this in walking 4 more people. What surprised rukia though was they were all captains. _Why would captains want to visit a lowly person like me? _First was Byakuya in all his mighty glory, with his head held high like the noble he was, Rukia bowed slightly in his direction with a head nod who in return nodded back. "Ohayou Nii-Sama."

The second person was to be expected. Captain Unohana walked in with grace strode right to rukia and began to check bandages and her temperature. Giving a slight nod in her direction as well.

Next was her captain himself, Though looking sickly and high with a fever he managed to make his way over to where rukia sat and gently patted her head with a one armed hug. Returning the hug rukia smiled brightly at him and patted the chair next to her bed. He did look like he needed the rest. The walk here must have taken a lot out of him.

The last person was a surprise, though they met very little in the past and knew who each other were, it did not mean that they even really talked other then the mandatory like 'hello' 'thank you' you may go' have a nice day' etc. His white hair was as bright as ever and always brought the thought of how weird it was, But rukia was used to being with guys with strange natural hair colors. Then again the hair color could be from his zanpakutos element, being ice and snow, just like herself.

_Thank god I don't have that kind of hair though. _Thought rukia. His eyes seemed to burn through hers without him even seeming to try, it was not an uncomfortable feeling because his eyes where very lovely to look at. Mesmerizing actually. He had grow while she was with ichigo, back when they were both equal in height he was now taller, about a head taller then her, though still short to others she assumed.

"Ohayou Captain Hitsuguya." Also bowing in his direction, she was annoyed to find all he did was grunt back to her response. Rukia couldn't and wouldn't say anything though since he was a high up official. _Lucky bastard_ she thought as she glared slightly in his direction.

"Rukia, I am glad to see you are faring well, however there are matters to discuss." Byakuyas voice filled the small space they where in. It was demanding and called for order.

"Hai Nii-sama." she knew this was coming, how could it not? She comes home almost dead and has o excuse for why she did not fight back. Rukia wished she was still unconscious.

"Now now byakuya, she just woke up right? Lets let her rest a little while longer. The only reason we came here was too just see her." said Ukitake who was now struggling to get from his sit. Walking over to byakuya he places a hand on his shoulder and turns back to rukia. "Please rest rukia and do your best to recover, you know how byakuya can be with his questions." Coughing a little at the end and both him and rukias brother giving her a goodbye nod they walk out, leaving rukia in shock

_Nii-sama must have really changed since I last came back if it was that easy to make him leave. _But she was glad and thankful for her captain. Much better then being conscience you would think.

"Well rukia other then a few scratches and healing ribs you should be up and ready by the day after tomorrow I should say. Maybe even sooner." Stepping back and taking a look at her work, unohana slightly bowed to everyone and left as well

Everyone had come and gone so suddenly she wondered if it was something she did, or didn't do. She did not know but what she did know was that there were two more people still in her small recovery room. Turning to matsumoto rukia smiled and held out her arms for a hug in which the busty woman gladly returned without suffocating rukia.

"Thank you again matsumoto for saving me and killing that hollow. Without you I probably would have been dead."

Matsumoto stiffened slightly and looked at her captain who in return nodded his head. "Well actually rukia dear, I only healed you, I didn't kill the hollow, found you or even carried you back." Looking a little bashful she turned to her captain and pointed. "My captain did all the rest."

If rukia could have been anymore surprised it would have been now, Blushing like a tomato and bowing as deeply as she could without getting a lecture from captain unohana later she said in apologetic voice.

"I am so sorry captain Histuguya, If I had only known I would have personally thanked you first. Thank you so much for saving me! Im very sorry." She couldn't believe it, he found her, fought the hollow and even carried her! She must have ruined his hoari with her wounds because he was not wearing it.

"It was no problem Kuchki. We were just passing by when we found you." He looked so regal and calm it made rukia stare. He had become so very handsome, his voice was now like silk over every nerve down her spine.

"Come matsumoto, we have work to do." With that order he turned towards the door and began to open it, turning around to say a final farewell there was a gust of wind and a black mass right out the window. "MATSUMOTO! -damnit" Flying out the window after her he turned once more and raised a hand in a silent farewell to the black haired beauty

_I guess everyone had changed for their own good, Well except matsumoto and work. _Giggling softly she also raised her hand and watched the prodigy run to find his lieutenant. After all that giggling it did cause a great pain in her chest and she had to sigh before laying back down. Rukia did not like to be in the hospital but you could say she needed it. Anyway she would be out by tomorrow. She was a fast healer.

**How are you feeling rukia? **A voice whispered in the wind.

_Well am I the popular one? I am doing as good as I can do with everything that has happened._ Shirayuki

**Ah yes well everyone has hurdles to cross yours just happen to be bigger then most.**

_Well said, _Sode no Shirayuki_?_

**Yes. What is it that you wish, I will do all that I can to help.**

_I wish to reach bankai, I do not wish to e a burden any longer. I do not want that night to replay ever again. _

**Yes rukia, I agree. We shall see how it is after tomorrow. As of right now hun you have a problem.**

_Problem? _Pulling herself from her thoughts she turns to the door that was indeed open with a person standing in the door way.

The pain, the betrayal everything came rushing back and tears welled in her eyes falling from them like the dam broke. And in one word she wished she dead, that the hollow would have killed her just to keep her from seeing him again.

"Ichigo..."

There are 4 pages did better then the last chapter in my opinion, but who nows unless you review *.*

I wonder if im going through this fast, or slow or if I should do this differently. I dont know, but I kinda sorta like the way this is going, keep in mind that I do like ichigo! Dont assume because it mostly makes an ass out of you.

Plzz Review!  
SPANK YOU!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Ya'll! Chapter three can you imagine I never thought my brain would go this far with thoughts and ideas. But Holy One Ring it did, (Been watching lotr for dayyyyssss, stupid frodo just fell in a swamp, bad hobbit!) ANYWAY! Please review, favorite and all that good stuff everyone likes =P

_Thinking_

"Talking"

_**Hollow**_

**Zanpakto**

oOxOo

Last Chapter!

_I wish to reach bankai, I do not wish to e a burden any longer. I do not want that night to replay ever again. _

**Yes rukia, I agree. We shall see how it is after tomorrow. As of right now hun you have a problem.**

_Problem? _Pulling herself from her thoughts she turns to the door that was indeed open with a person standing in the door way.

The pain, the betrayal everything came rushing back and tears welled in her eyes falling from them like the dam broke. And in one word she wished she dead, that the hollow would have killed her just to keep her from seeing him again.

"Ichigo..."

oOxOo

It was like reliving the past, A past that was vile in Rukia's mouth, something she did not want to swallow but spit to the ground, trample all over it and then throw some dirt on it. Seeing him here, standing in the door way, It brought questions to her mind such as, _Why was he here? How did he get here? Does he not know what happened?_

She sat there, waiting for him to talk. She did not trust her voice, nor her emotions once her mouth opened. He was of course in his shinigami clothes with zangetsu on his back. He was truly beautiful in this form. With his soul bared out for everyone to see. It made her feel special. Though everyone got to see him, She was the only one that _**really**_ saw into his soul.

He walked a little farther in the room, His amber eyes grazing over every inch of her body, leaving her exposed. "what happened rukia? Why did you leave, without a goodbye, or anything? Why are you covered in bandages?"

The questions did not seem hard enough to answer but they were. They brought tears to her eyes again, causing the orange haired boy to rush to her worried. Seeing him coming she jumped to her feet, one hand to her chest and the other being help in front of her.

"Don't touch me."

She didn't mean to sound so broken, so cold and so weak. Her voice shock on its own accord. His eyes widened so largely she thought they might have popped, in any other situation that may have been funny but now, seeing the pain, the hurt and the betrayal in his eyes made her turn her head in another direction.

"Why? Rukia, what happened? Whats wrong? Did I do something? Why cant I touch you? I wasn't going to hurt you."

Rukia knew he would never in a million years hurt her intentionally but emotionally and without knowing it just seeing him drove spears into her heart. His voice had come out as a whisper but the effect slapped her across the face. She knew she should be angry, she was. But it just wasn't coming out in the way some would expect.

"Nothing happened. Just leave. Please." It was a simple request but the thick stubbornness of the substitute was ever legendary.

Walking further to her, Ichigo reached out his hands palms. Silently asking. Rukia shook her head. He apparently did get it for he still reached up and placed a large hand on her shoulder, engulfing it. Rukia didn't know what to do, her fear and sadness had reached a breaking point. She was now very angry. He refused to leave, he refused to not touch her and now he was not listening to her.

"You dare touch me with the very hands that caressed another? You think everything would be dandy after everything you did to me?!" She tired to yell but it came out as a harsh whisper, scratching her throat. Doubling over and coughing loudly, she placed her hand to her mouth and felt something wet slide out onto it. Looking down her hand was covered in blood.

Ichigo had taken a couple steps back after the words had left her lips. He didn't understand what she was talking about. He didn't caress anyone, he was still a virgin for Christs sake! He wanted to ask her what she meant, he was so confused. But her sudden coughing and blood made him stop, turn around and run in search for Unohana.

As soon as he felt the room, Rukia slumped as the tension left her. She could not bear to see him. It was too soon, to close. It was painful. She betted the blood only came from her shattered heart. Rukia was in a panic, once he came back, once Unohana treated her, he would want answers. She did not want to answer him. She had no reason to. She did not need to explain herself and her reasons if he did not to his.

Looking around the room for an escape her eyes continued to travel to the open window right above her bed. Though it was a long way down and wondered if her body would handle it, it was the only answer to come to her in that whole day. Standing, she took a short notice in the fact that she was not in her shinigami suit but in a simple white kimono very similar to the one during her execution. But her matter of clothing wasn't really at the front of her mind.

Crouching on the windowsill she quickly thought the distance to the land below _40 feet give or take _It was a simple jump to an uninjured shinigami but Rukia was having doubts. However they were quickly thrown along with her out the window as soon as she heard the sound of footsteps and the voice of the man she was running from.

The falling part wasn't has bad as the landing part, but the few steps after that landing where the worst. Taking the first step it was like thousands to millions of needles stabbing into her thighs and feet, and then leaving a throbbing sensation that made her knees weak and wobbly. She was determined though to get away from the 4th barracks, if she didn't, Ichigo or anyone else would easily catch up to her and if need be, drag her back. Running/Jogging through the streets Rukia silently sent a thank you prayer to the kami for the emptiness of the long corridors.

She tripped many times, scrapping her knees against the cobblestone. The red spots now dotting her kimono said she drew blood from the last fall. Or all of them together? She didn't really care, they would easily heal without scars. Though the streets were very empty it did not mean it was not deserted. Every time Rukia heard footsteps, voices, or the sound of any thing she froze and hid with the shadows in a alleyway or a crack in the walls.

She knew the consequences if she was to be caught. Rukia took no chances

And so here she was, trying to catch her breath leaning on her lightly bleeding knees, She didn't need to reach a hand up to know there was blood flowing slightly from the side of her lips. Rukia was worse for wear, but it was better then the situation she would have been if she stayed. Her ribs still hurt but nothing as bad as before, Her body did feel tight with the bandages. She wondered how many wounds she reopened after her little stunt act.

Standing straight and looking ahead, she was truly surprised to find herself out of soul society towns and buildings. Right behind her was a small village of maybe 30 to 50. How far had she gone? She only meant to get as far as safely possible not as far as this though. Rukia guessed she was in The Wild almost like a desert it stretched for miles giving you little to take from the land.

Rukia dared not go any further then where she was for fear of losing herself and her way again. She dared not turn to the village behind her. Villages like those would do anything for money; sell her, use her as ransom; or something far worse that made rukia shudder. Looking to her right, there was The Wild again, so not right. To the left was a cliff side, She couldn't climb it and she doubted it would be safe since the cliff was bordering The Wild.

However a little further up ahead, nested into a crack in the cliff was a large opening, hesitant at first this was probably the only safe place to enter. Gently and carefully she stepped into the cliff disappearing. It was different to see in the beginning, feeling her hands along the cold and moist walls helps but not with her feet that stubbed and tore from sharp jagged rocks.

Walking into the most beautiful and large cave she had ever been in made a gasp spill to her lips. There where large openings in the cave ceiling above allowing for sunlight to filter through illuminating the place. The sunlight hit in a certain way made the stalagmites hanging from the ceiling and growing from the grow shimmer like a pile of diamonds. In the middle of the cave however was a pool of the lightest blue, sparkling and silent it didn't mirror anything above, it was reflection less. The holes above let plant life in vines carrying lilies of white and red. Some hung like curtains in some places while others where alone and just hanging lifeless. It was an underground garden of beauty

All of it was beautiful. Walking up to the pool Rukia leaned down and skimmed the surface not touching the refreshing coldness of it. Not daring with her hand she sat back on her butt and stuck a foot into it. And immediately pulled back, scared and shocked. The water thinly ran up her foot and leg,

transparent it moved to her wounds and in a tingly feeling, a freeing moment and a gasp of amazingness healed her wounds that the jagged rocks had caused, no scars, no redness. It was like baby skin all over again.

This pool obviously had healing properties. It was so rare to find these kind of pools and rukia had just accidentally stumbled upon one. It was also ironic that one such as her, with her wounds would chance upon it. A healing pool.. amazing. So shocked was rukia, she didn't notice that her body was already acting on its own, standing and taking the kimono off, leaving just her undergarments on she jumped, full of excitement.

Her body and mind obviously wanted to heal or she wouldn't not have so readily jumped in this pool, healing or not. She did not know the outcomes of this special gift. But the consequences were not important as soon as the water started to flow up her arms and torso, healing as it went. The freezing feel of the water slithering across her skin felt like silk on her heated surface. In less then 5 minutes everything was healed, she expected scars for the worse, but in fact there was nothing, nothing at all, only pale baby smooth unmarred skin.

Rubbing her hands across her belly and arms it was truly an amazement. In shock a thought crossed her mind. _What else does this cave hold? What other secrets does its darkness grasp?_

It was not the best question to think. Especially if you didn't really want it answered. But it was answered none the less.

"Who the hell are you? Why are you here?" A cold and frightening voice called across the cave. Forcing Rukia to turn with wide eyes to the intruder to her haven. The first thing that caught her eyes. Standing out against the darkness, almost glowing. Was white spiky hair..._Why does this always happen to me!?_

Jeez no one knows how long this took me, I would stay in bed just _**Looking**_ I know I should finish it but it was like my mind was just like nooooo not nowwww, so I listened sadly. But I did it, so please be happy I do have a reason for its latness other then just not wanting to do it I had mid-terms T.T I passed more then half but the others were just heart breaking... I think I'm ending these things to easily, or to commonly. Tell me what you think, even tell me how you think this should go, who knows maybe ill take all your ideas and throw them into something

SO REVIEW! *.* FAVORITE! *.* and FOLLOW *.*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! Im so happy to be still doing this and it not becoming a 2 or less chapter cut off. I do have that problem. SO I hope you enjoy this one and!

REVIEW *.* FAVORITE *.* and FOLLOW *.*

_Thinking_

"Talking"

_**Hollow**_

**Zanpakto**

_**oOxOo**_

Last Chapter!

Her body and mind obviously wanted to heal or she wouldn't not have so readily jumped in this pool, healing or not. She did not know the outcomes of this special gift. But the consequences were not important as soon as the water started to flow up her arms and torso, healing as it went. The freezing feel of the water slithering across her skin felt like silk on her heated surface. In less then 5 minutes everything was healed, she expected scars for the worse, but in fact there was nothing, nothing at all, only pale baby smooth unmarred skin.

Rubbing her hands across her belly and arms it was truly an amazement. In shock a thought crossed her mind. _What else does this cave hold? What other secrets does its darkness grasp?_

It was not the best question to think. Especially if you didn't really want it answered. But it was answered none the less.

"Who the hell are you? Why are you here?" A cold and frightening voice called across the cave. Forcing Rukia to turn with wide eyes to the intruder to her haven. The first thing that caught her eyes. Standing out against the darkness, almost glowing. Was white spiky hair..._Why does this always happen to me!?_

_oOxOo _

"Captain Histugaya!" Ducking below the surface of the water Rukia prayed that he could not see through the water. _This is so embarrassing! _Also to help he didn't see anything she turned around so her back as facing him. Though he probably didn't mind, she did.

"Kuchiki? What are you doing here?" Though he knew she was wearing nothing but her undergarments, he needed answers and he had saw her in worse condition with worse state of dress. Wasn't she supposed to be in the 4ths barracks; healing?

"well you see, umm how do I explain this? I needed some air and walked a little farther then I intended to and ended up here?" This was the best excuse she could offer him. I mean what was she going to do , tell him her whole story with Ichigo and have him laugh at her for being so 'human'. She knew there was no excuse for running away from your fears, but she wasn't strong enough to face them yet.

"Nice try but you are a horrible actor." Though he sounded uninterested and emotionless there was humor laying deep beneath those words.

Shocked and offended Rukia turned around and stood up, pointing a finger at the rude little captain a string of swears and verbal threats were ready to fall from her lips till the look on the said capitans face became one of a tomato. Hitsugaya turned facing his back now to the raven haired girl.

Rukia confused as to his manner took a few seconds to realize that she had stood up and was showing the world her torso. Shrieking and ducking again below the water Rukia let loose the string of swears and verbal threats that would make sailors faint. She would have never done this if Ichigo was here. _Ichigo. _It became very silent from both shinigami as one sulked and the other got over himself.

"Kuchiki. I suggest that you get dressed and head back to the 4 barracks." Though there was a slight dusting of pink on his cheeks he was old enough to know what a womans torso looked like, it didn't mean that he wanted to see it unexpectedly, His voice was strong and stable.

Rukia turned her head a little to the said to see that he still had his back towards her. Slowly and very carefully she stepped from the healing pool and placed the white kimono on. With no time to dry off the water that lay on her skin seeped through the whiteness leaving it transparent. Blushing just as the capitan did she did her best to hide herself from this disturbing moment.

"Ok, I'm good." even as she said this Rukia just wished for herself to disappear. As the ice wielder turned he looked Rukia up and down with a sigh. This it self got her anger up.

"Well I'm sorry, but this is what i left in, and this is all i have got. Not only that but do you see any towels laying about." While she said this through her anger, she did not seem to notice him taking off captain's haori and silently handing it to her.

"You really need to stop ruining my haori Kuchiki." Sitting on the rough ground he turned his head to the opening of the cave, giving Rukia the privacy to put the cloak around herself. Sitting a little bit away from him she studied the emotionless face of this young capitan.

"So I did ruin your other one, I'm sorry. It was not my intention." She did feel horrible about that. And wanted to repay him. And here she is, using his brand new one. The Captain-Commander was going to murder him.

In the cave, everything could be heard, the sound of water droplets, the sound of scurrying animals. Even the sound of a chuckle. Looking up quickly enough to brake a neck Rukia saw a sight that someone hasn't seen in a very very long time. In front of her was a smiling, chuckling Toshiro Hitstugaya.

"Your intention? Even if you are the sister of Byakuya, even you have no control of who you bleed on, or by how much." Smiling back at her, his face seemed to relax after saying and laughing. Rukia still sitting there shocked had a thought come up in her mind.

"Why are you here Capitan?"

It seemed recently no matter where she was he was soon to follow. It was quiet creepy and yet warming.

"This is where Hyōrinmaru and I practice. We cant use the training grounds because we always have complaints about the coldness and the ice forming everywhere." As he said this there was a glimmer in his beautiful eyes as if remembering the past. "My home town, Junrinan is just outside this cave, I found this place while I was still in the academy."

"Makes sense." And it did, there was water, there was a healing pool for after practice and it was large enough for the ice dragon of the 10th squad captain.

"Now Kuchiki tell-"

"Rukia."Facing her he saw her cheeks flushed with blood. And her looking away.

"Excuse me?" Hitsugaya had herd her, however he wanted to make sure before he did something he would regret later.

"Rukia. I want you to call me Rukia. Kuchiki sounds to formal, it sounds like your addressing my brother." It was the truth, but deep down somewhere in her heart, maybe just maybe she wanted to her her name come from his lips.

"Very well, However you are still to address me as Captain Hitsugaya." With a smirk he held out a calloused hand towards the snow princess.

Violet eyes widened as her own name passed by his lips, and it sounded just as she imagined, caressing her skin with goosebumps rising. Looking back at the captain she saw the smirk and her to smirked as she gently grasped the ice prince hand, having hers completely encased in his own.

"I would expect no less from you; Captain Hitsugaya, Its nice to meet you."

"And you, Rukia. Now back to my original question, why are you not in the 4th barracks healing?" His intensity of the turquoise eyes burned holes in her head and they both let go of their hands. Her back tensed and eyes widened even more, sure that they would pop out she closed them with a sigh.

"I guess you have a right to know since you where there that night..."

Yup i know this took forever, im am so sorry! But here it is, sorry its a little short, this chapter was a little hard to get through, but im sure next chapter and chapters to come will be easier to write. Hopefully i will have next chapter soon I AM NOT PROMISING ANYTHING!

Thanks for reading


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! Here's Chapter 5, I hope that others enjoy my last chapter. However so far only one person has commented on it! ='( it make me what to cry. I am having my school laptops taken tomorrow, so I'm trying to move everything from there to my new laptop so this story may be a little late. And I'm sorry for that, but at least this is continuing and is not ending on chapter 3 or 4 right? =)

_Thinking_

"Talking"

_**Hollow**_

**Zanpakto**

oOxOo

Last Chapter

"Rukia. I want you to call me Rukia. Kuchiki sounds to formal, it sounds like your addressing my brother." It was the truth, but deep down somewhere in her heart, maybe just maybe she wanted to her her name come from his lips.

"Very well, However you are still to address me as Captain Hitsugaya." With a smirk he held out a calloused hand towards the snow princess.

Violet eyes widened as her own name passed by his lips, and it sounded just as she imagined, caressing her skin with goosebumps rising. Looking back at the captain she saw the smirk and her to smirked as she gently grasped the ice prince hand, having hers completely encased in his own.

"I would expect no less from you; Captain Hitsugaya, Its nice to meet you."

"And you, Rukia. Now back to my original question, why are you not in the 4th barracks healing?" His intensity of the turquoise eyes burned holes in her head and they both let go of their hands. Her back tensed and eyes widened even more, sure that they would pop out she closed them with a sigh.

"I guess you have a right to know since you where there that night..."

oOxOo

Sitting there for who knows how long, Rukia told her story of that night, Seeing Ichigo and Orihime together, Running away from her fears and meeting with the hollow. While talking she stared at the cave wall not wanting to make eye contact with the white haired capitan.

But from the corner of her eye, she could clearly see his hand opening and closing. Rukia didn't question it though. Anyone would be angry with what at happened. Finishing with Rangiku and him finding her, she talks a deep breath as her eyes stung with unshed tears. Wrapping her arms around her knees with was silent in the cave, water echoed through it, making the silence even more deafening. It was broken though as Hitsugaya stood up and dusted himself off. Looking up to him a confused emotion flashed passed violet eyes. Holding out his hand in offering he waited for her to take it to help her up.

"Come, we must get back to the 4th barracks before Capitan Unohana finds you gone."

Taking his hand Rukia couldn't help but chuckle slightly at that, "She may have already found that i am missing." And yet after she said that she couldn't help but shudder at two things. 1.) Capitan Unohana is a very scary person when you make more work for her, and don't listen. And 2.) Ichigo was the one who went to go get her because of her coughing up blood.

While standing there thinking of all the ways to deal with going back, her feet refused to move. Capitan Hitsugaya tugged slightly at her hand, a confused look in his beautiful eyes. Being pulled from her thoughts she looked at the young man before her. Tilting her head to the side, Rukia was side tracked again but allowed him to lead her from the cave.

Out in the sun it took some time for both their eyes to re-adjust to the brightness. Though Rukia had a sense of him tugging her along, she never really took in the scenary as the walked along. _Do I really want to go back? I don't have to, theres a healer at the Kuchiki Mansion. And not only that but the healing pool hd fixed everything. Maybe not internally but externally. _

With her thoughts heading the way there were, questions kept building up in the front of her mind, creating a headache. But there was this one question that repeatedly came forward more then a few times. She spoke it in her mind, and pondered however she never would have thought she spoke it out loud.

"Why are you helping me? Why are you being so kind?"

It was a just question considering this was the ice prince. Never showing any emotion un-necessary or needed. He was never one to have conversations with, and his aura of coldness kept mostly everyone away with the thought that he was a monster. Though Rukia never that of him like that, or thought of him in general it was always floating around in the academy.

Stopping suddenly Rukia bumped into the strong back of the man of thought. Rubbing her noise she looked around to see where they were and was surprised to see they were back within the 4th barracks garden. It always seems that when one is in deep thought time and space seems to wrap and fly by.

Hitsugaya turned to face the one he was pulling. His eyes seemed to show many emotions is one could read them. Now there were many flashing through it. To fast to say what she saw.

"Maybe it just because we have similar elements. Or maybe its just because now our fates are intertwined now. But any woman who is broken by a person who considers themselves a man is no man at all." His voice deep and husky whispered towards her ears. Soothing her and her doubts.

Smiling at him she held his hand tighter as it seemed strength flew from him to her. They stayed like that for a while, until footsteps pounding on wood came down the corridor outside next to the garden they were in. Releasing their hands and taking a step back from each other.

Around the corner and skidding to a halt came an orange haired man, followed shortly by a calm healing capitan. Almost immediately Rukia's back muscles tensed up and her hands clenched tight, drawing blood from her nails at the sight of the man. Sensing her distress and the anger himself, Hitsugaya stepped in front of her, hiding her behind his back.

"Rukia? Toshiro? What are you guys doing here!? Rukia were did you go? I was really worried!" Ichigo shouted as he stepped towards the duo. However he was not able to get as close as the retisu of a cold capitan rose up. Stopping a meer 5 feet from them, it was Ichigo's turn to be more then confused by the actions before him.

"Stay away from her substitute." Ice fog became apparent as he said this. His hand holding on to Rukia behind him and his other on his sword.

"What are you talking about Toshiro? Why? I didn't do anything to her. Stop joking!"

Things were beginning to become out of control. Rukia planned on doing something but just hearing Ichigo's voice made everything in her tense, and brought tears to her eyes. But the coldness and ice that came from the strong retisu calmed her enough to grab onto the arm that held her securely to his back.

Feeling her grasp on his arm he looked behind him to see pleading eyes begging him to stop. His eyes in turn glared slightly at her, questioning her logic and why. She couldn't answer but just continue to plead with her eyes. It was silent for a while, just like in the cave.

Having a stare down, Hitsugaya seemed to see that he would not win and closed his eyes with a nod. Turning his body to her he leaned down and swept her up in his arms. Yelling slightly in surprise Rukai's arms clung around his neck, holding her head to his chest as to not look at anyone in the area. Especially the one she now feared and did not wish to see ever again.

But she knew she would have to sooner of later. Hopefully later but, nothing went as planned when it involved the heart. Turning her head slightly to see where they were headed, Hitsugaya kicked open the door to her room and strode to the bed across the room, Placing her gently on the bed and throw on the blanket and turned towards Capitan Unohana.

Steeling himself for the lecture soon to come his way, Rukia also braced herself. This would not be a good one since they were gone for such a long time. However the captain of the 4th barracks just smiled at them. Not in the usual nice kind but in the 'you ever do that again and i promise that you will never walk again no matter how much medicine and rest you get.'

This sent a shiver down both their spines but nodded their heads in agreement. Rukia had learned her lesson but of course that never ment that she would not do it again. She just learned that to do it the way she did it this time.

Unohana turned and left the room, leaving the ice royals. Hitsugaya turned and bowed slightly to Rukia.

"Get some rest Rukia Kuchiki. Things will not heal right with stress and un-pleasant visitors." As he said this Ichigo came out from behind the door. His eyes held pain and confusion. But looking onto this two anger become visible in his amber eyes.

However he never had anytime to get anything out of his mouth for a hand came out and grabbed onto his robe and bashed his head into the wooden floor, effectively knocking him out. Following the hand came out a tattooed young man with pineapple red hair.

"Renji!"

'Sorry for the interruption Rukia, We shall be leaving now, again very sorry. Get well"

And with that and a poof they were both gone. Shaking both their heads in the ridiculousness of the situation, Hitsugaya once again turned, bowed and was gone just like the others in a poof. But not before releasing some cold retisu in the room. Calming and relaxing Rukia was able to get tired easily and before the world went black a smile crossed her lips.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya. What a strange man."

It as been a while hasn't. Very sorry for that, its still reviewing for the finals and what not this wont end till june 14 or so. So things may be late, some early. All will be irregular in time. But a promise that none of this stories will just end suddenly.

I hope that you enjoy this story and the other chapters as well. Please enjoy the weather and what not. =)


	6. Chapter 6

Hello this is Chapter 6! Amazing isn't it, That I have gotten this far! I think so since this is since i write very little, but love to write. Did that make sense =) in my mind it did. ANYWAY I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and enjoy this one. Sadly I don't have internet at my house so its a matter of bringing my laptop to school, and I have a fear of it being broken, so when this is posted you'll know I got the guts. I would love to do a shout out to Kochou who has continued to comment and read. THANKS! I'm not ignoring you =P I just forget to mention you in my authors note.

_Thinking_

"Talking"

_**Hollow**_

**Zanpakto**

oOxOo

Last Chapter

However he never had anytime to get anything out of his mouth for a hand came out and grabbed onto his robe and bashed his head into the wooden floor, effectively knocking him out. Following the hand came out a tattooed young man with pineapple red hair.

"Renji!"

'Sorry for the interruption Rukia, We shall be leaving now, again very sorry. Get well"

And with that and a poof they were both gone. Shaking both their heads in the ridiculousness of the situation, Hitsugaya once again turned, bowed and was gone just like the others in a poof. But not before releasing some cold retisu in the room. Calming and relaxing Rukia was able to get tired easily and before the world went black a smile crossed her lips.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya. What a strange man."

oOxOo

After a couple more days of just sleeping, eating and enjoying silence, Rukia was able to finally get out of the healing barracks. But once leaving the compound she was met by her brother, who was calmly talking to some shinigami. Walking just as calm towards them, the shinigami male bowed to both the Kuchiki's and left in a hurry. Holding back a sigh at the way the man wanted to rush off, she turned to her brother with a slight bow.

"Hello Nii-sams, I did not expect you to be here so early." Her voice was void of any emotion. It had to be this way or he would see any as a weakness.

"Nonsense. I just happen to be walking by when you came out. As it is, we should head back to the mansion."

And with that and a spin on the heel, Byakuya was already striding down the side walks. Hurrying after him, Rukia dread what awaited her there. Questions, stares, glares, silence. The list went one, all she wanted to do was go back to the world of the living. But the thought of what was there made her stop in her tracks. Byakuya hearing his sister not walking behind him turned slightly to see her deep in thought with a look of sadness on it.

"Rukia."

Just the sound of his voice, the tiniest bit of emotion in it was enough to rip Rukia from her thoughts. Friends, orange haired men, and the freedom was blown from her mind. Looking quickly up, she was able to catch a rare glimpse of worry in his usually cold gray eyes. Smiling up at her Nii-sama, she shook her head and walked up to him, awaiting him to continue.

She did not want to worry him, though she knew he would never show it, it still warmed her heart to know that at least one person cared. And yet as she kept walking she thought about another person who seemed to care about her feelings and what was happening, even though one of them did know; yet.

Capitan Hitsugaya seemed to act like he cared, and sometimes showed it. But the question was as to why? They never really talked, never really saw each other, and never really even thought of each other. Or at least that's what Rukia thought. Maybe there was something happening that she totally missed while gone. Either way, it was nice and sweat that a complete stranger cared. While other people closest to her heart didn't.

Upon reaching the manor, Byakuya immediately called for servants to prepare her room, and call for the family healer. Rukia declined thought saying she was perfectly fine. Her brother would not hear about it though and Rukia sighed out loud and continued to her room.

Opening the double door to her room, she was shocked that for one it was the same way she left it, no dust, no cobwebs, nothing. It must have been cleaned every day while she was gone. Another thing that was shocking was in the corner of the room lay a bunny. With long ears, big eyes and a bow on its neck, Rukia was able to recognise it immediately.

Ignoring the old healing woman who was ordering her to lay down so she could check up on her, Rukia rushed over to the bunny and jumped on it. Squealing like there was no tomorrow she stuffed chappy into her face fealing the softness of the fur. Whenever there was a chappy, Rukia couldn't help but become a child, every care and worry was gone and all that was left was bunnies, happiness, and rainbows.

Rolling on the floor, Rukia hardly noticed the note that fell from between the bunnies paws, until the healing lady picked it up and opened it slowly.

"Whats this?"

Rukia quickly stopped rolling and looked up from the floor, tilting her head to the side she questioned the same thing. It was a plan looking note, but the writing, which Rukia could see through the parchment was elegant and beautiful.

"Read it." The old woman opened her mouth and began to read the magic lettering, though what made Rukia jump from the floor, rip the note from her hands and order the healing lady out was really the first sentence.

My lovely ice flower, That which would never melt from the sun,

Your butterfly wings spread out behind you, leaving a aura

So lovely I cant help but follow

You may not know me,

But you will soon

You may hate me then,

But I had no chose

Hopefully you'll understand,

And see my love fo you is not fake,

To say that the up-coming events

Do not make my heart beat faster,

Would be an understatement

I would not wish to lie to you

And so

I love you

P.S Please enjoy the chappy, I've heard you have a weird fetish for them

Rukia fell to her bed, staring and clutching the note in her hands. Who would write this!? Why would her brother allow someone to place this in her room!? Why couldn't she just come back home and sulk and enjoy 'life' while she could. Fate had other plans for her apparently.

Standing she stared (More of glared) down at chappy on the floor, though all she wanted to do was burn it, she could not even imagine doing such a thing. She was not interested in love at the moment, Rukia even bet that the rumor of what happened in the real world had already reached and passed through every ones ears.

And someone! Had the gall to send her her favorite thing in the world, a love not, and not even a name so she could find him and kill him. Rukia was beyond livid and to prove the point, she picked up the lovely fluffy bunny and stomped out of her room, heading to the place she would hardly think of going with her free will.

Pulling open two double wooden doors they slammed into the opposite walls holding them. The man across the room from the door, didn't even turn to the noise and it made Rukia madder.

"What is the meaning of this 'THING ' in my room!"

The man, now known as her own brother, stared at the bunny that hung lifelessly. He didn't not care what was in her room, but the yelling and commotion she was creating was no excuse. Turning completely to her he raised an eyebrow just slightly, as if saying, Why do I have to explain myself to you?

But he did anyway and opened his mouth for a dark and chocolate voice to echo in the room. "A man came by while you were resting and dropped that by."

It was a simple statement and it sounded like he had nothing to do with it at all. But he did and the fact that he did brought Rukia to the boiling point.

"I cant afford this kind of stuff right now, with everything that happened with Ichigo, I cant deal with this heart ache!."

With that one sentence, the room got cold, and Rukia had to hold her breathe in fear of what her brother was going to do with this new information that she had given in this fit of rage. Her brother who still had his back turned towards her shoulders stiffened and an elegant hand fell on to the hilt of a sword at the waist. His head slowly turned towards her again, deathly slow.

"Could you repeat that agin?"

Was this a little long then the last one? I hope so, I still dont have internet at home, however there is at school, I still have 2 more days till the end of school and unfortunately the only way to get internet is from my moms friends house, or the library in my city.

This chapter seemed like it was a little long, but it was still around 4 pages which is what i strive for in each chapter. I also hope that this story is going the way people like. If not please KINDLY STATE SO! Not meanly, because that just ruins my day and doesn't make me want to write.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! I just thought that i can never really start these off cooly, or something its always, hello, or Hello! Or whatever. I have no idea, how to start these things different maybe hello in all these different languages. or maybe a quote. ANWAY, here chapter 7, i think im doing pretty good for someone with another story also at chapter 7. haha idk, busy busy busy.

I want to thank Kochou again for the speedy comment =D and i tip my hat to you for your amazing kind words, they defiantly make me want to continue to write this story. Im sure rukia will make up with ichigo, However all will be reveled in due time MWHAHA

_Thinking_

"Talking"

_**Hollow**_

**Zanpakto**

oOxOo

Last Chapter

"I cant afford this kind of stuff right now, with everything that happened with Ichigo, I cant deal with this heart ache!."

With that one sentence, the room got cold, and Rukia had to hold her breathe in fear of what her brother was going to do with this new information that she had given in this fit of rage. Her brother who still had his back turned towards her shoulders stiffened and an elegant hand fell on to the hilt of a sword at the waist. His head slowly turned towards her again, deathly slow.

"Could you repeat that agin?"

oOxOo

Every muscle in Rukia's body tensed up with the fear she knew was crawling up her throat. She did intend to tell him when the time seemed right, and Ichigo was long gone from soul society. And this was not the right time. But what was done is done and Rukia could not rewind what had transpired. Looking up to her brother she clutched the bunny to her chest. The question was rhetorical and so Rukia stood there in silence.

Byakuya stood with deathly grace and made his way towards Rukia. She expected him to stop in front of her and get what had happened out of her. However surprise went through her when he continued to walk past her and to the front gates. Almost immediately she knew where he was going. He was going to find Ichigo and beat the answers out of him. Catching up with him was not a problem considering he was walking and she running.

"Wait brother, please re-consider your train of thought!"

Stretching her arms out in front of her as a blockade, Rukia hoped to at least change his mind, for her sake if not his own. She was going to have to tell him what had happened, and it was not going to be easy but Rukia had a plan up her sleeve which she thought was very devious indeed.

"Then Rukia, tell me what that idiot has done and the situation will be lessoned. And I may consider a less sever punishment for him."

Looking at the front gate behind her, she decided now was the best time to set her plan in motion. Lowering her arms she stood in the most noble-ish way possible and put on her facade.

"You shall tell me what I want to know, and I will tell you what you need to know." The deal was simple and easy to work around. If he agreed she would only tell him that she was attacked by a hollow and Ichigo was busy elsewhere and could not help her. It was true and there was no lie, so Rukia would not feel guilty about anything.

The silence through the garden was defiantly un-nerving and her fingers where of coursed crossed. Rukia had promised herself that she would not interfere with Ichigo's life anymore. He was happy and there was no need for her to be around anymore. He was more powerful then her, would fight hollow without breaking a sweat and there was now someone who could be more then a friend to him.

Rukia was now thinking this deal wasn't going to go the way she wanted. It was a risky move to demand anything from the head of the Kuchiki clan, it was like asking the king of soul society to bow to your feet and for good measure kiss them. Even being sister to him, that gave her no special treatment.

"Very well Rukia. What is it you wish to know." Byakuya setted into a comfortable stance, but still ready to go after the orange haired man if need be.

Rukia fought a sigh that was fighting against her. She still needed to keep her facade up, or he would see through her and guess what really happened. That was Byakuya's gift.

Lifting the bunny that was almost forgotten in front of Byakuya she called out her demand. "I wish to know who had put this bunny in my room." It was still troubling her and it lingered in the back of her mind no matter how much she pushed it back. Even in the situation that Ichigo will be beat to a pulp did not snuff out her curiosity. Maybe it wasnt the bunny in general but the letter that came with it that truly made her not want to let this go.

Byakuya who stood before her let out some air through his noise and took an even longer breath of air in. This was going to be a long conversation and both of them knew it. Lifting his arm he indicated that they should sit on the mats that where outside overlooking the garden. Making there way there he called for a maid to bring them some tea and there they sat.

It was a while longer before Byakuya finally spoke, his voice was tired sounding and his shoulders seemed to hunch over. Staring at her brother she almost teared up at the once proud man looking so helpless and exhausted.

"The Elders of the Kuchiki clan has ordered me do something I have been fighting for years."

Rukia tilted her head in to listen for now she was interested as it was very had to have courage to order Byakuya to do anything as she had found out a little while ago. Just before he was going to explain what the demand was the maid sent out a few minutes ago came back with hot steaming tea. Picking up a cup Byakuya sipped gently for it was still hot and could easily burn the inside of your mouth. Rukia did the same and silence fell again over them.

"The Elders have commanded that I find you a suitable husband..."

The cup that was being clasp by the hands of Rukia loosened their gasp and the cup fell forward with a ear-splitting shatter. Her amethyst eyes where wide with surprise. The same maid who brought them their tea came rushing in with a rag to pick up the shards of clay. This week could not have gotten any worse is what she said to herself a day ago. How she wished she did not tempt the gods to prove her wrong.

Turning on her brother she had her mouth open like a fish, opening and closing trying to find words to express her feelings. But what feelings were being felt could not be interpreted for they were rushing to fast to be analyzed. But it seemed her brother knew exactly what she was thinking and going to say

"I know that this is something you never wanted unless on your own accord. I already know what had happened with Kurosaki and the hollow, though what stopped him from coming to your aid i have no knowledge of."

A sigh did come out in relief of his not knowings of what the two humans were doing or she would truly fear for Ichigo's life. Opening her mouth again to question how he knew and found out she found herself closing it again. She would have her time to speak her words, but at the moment it was his. A thought though did pass her mind as how well his acting skills were. Rukia obliviously did not get hers from him.

"The Elders want you to marry someone with a high status to cancel out your upbringing. That leaves other nobles, or someone with a Lieutenant or captain title."

The comment on her upbringing caused more anger but as soon as the next sentence was said, Rukia quickly went through all the nobles, lieutenants and captains near her age. For if anyone older then her by 100 years she will reject immediately no matter how much those bastards want her to marry.

"Of course if you are to marry into another noble family, you would have to stop fighting hollows and take up knitting and sitting to look pretty."

This time Rukia did have an outburst though it was not on purpose. Slamming her hands on the wood in front of her she angrily let out a string of curses about the Elders, cursing them to thousands of years of pains and hardships. Byakuya who let Rukia have some of her say held up a palm and she stopped her sputtering.

"This is why I have chosen someone who is also a soul reaper. I know your feelings about fighting and of the traditions for nobles. But we are Kuchiki's and we must abide to them."

So nobles were crossed out unless they were also a soul reaper. And that was very few in the ranks of Lieutenants and Captains, Rukia counted them off on her fingers.

"However two of them refused, one saying he was just a friend and the other was already in love with someone else. That leaves two left."

Byakuya was now beginning to get on Rukia's nerves, he was not giving any hint into who it would be and though she was still seething at the thought of getting married. She did not want to bring her brother shame. After her brother and Ichigo fought of her execution and the things he had to do to keep a promise to his wife and her, the things that almost made him lose himself, she herself would do the same. She would marry someone she did not love, if only to keep her brother happy and the elders happy with him.

She could not say the same for the unfortunate fellow that would soon be bound to her, for his life will be hell for this situation and his agreeing to it.

"So dear brother, Who is the lucky man who will bear the Kuchiki name and I his?" It came out sarcastic and angry but by the end of this conversation she was just feeling sorrow, she had no rule over her life and apparently neither did her brother. People she hardly knows do. So easily they hold it in the palm of their hand. It sickens her.

Byakuya took another sip of his tea which was now luke warm and easier to swallow then when he first received it.

"The man who wrote you that letter, placed the bunny in your room and agreed to the marriage I set before him is Toshiro Hitsugaya.

The bright sakura filled garden now swayed and before Rukia could get out a word of this situation everything went black. And there Rukia fell.

I know everyone is expecting 10 or 20 chapters with all the time that has pasts since my last update But you would be glad to know that i am still alive and kicking! Still no idea when ill get internet. Im using my friends so this is not forever. Sorry for just one update, though its summer its not a laxed as i thought it would be. But enjoy and i promise next time 2 chapters will be made for this unfortunate situation and disappointment

**P.S** I know rukia seems very accepting of this but she is not. I was trying to explain that she would do anything her brothers says ever since the execution because of everything that he did for her. She would agree to it, go through all the hands and motions but that does not mean she will make her husbands life happy, or even accept him as her husband. She will put up a facade in front of people but when alone hell will come out. ALSO if you think i am going to fast in this story which i think i am, please let me know. Ill try and slow it down add some interesting events (interesting to me at least) or something like that.


	8. Chapter 8

Like i promised here is one of the two chapters that will be updated next time i was on. I hope you enjoy this, I hope most of you read my P.S down at the bottom of the last chapter or most of you will still probably be angry with me in this one. Its 12:44 in the morning and i cant believe i am writing this. But onward and outward i guess. So please enjoy i know that this authors note is very short but im sure we all wanna know what happens between these to adorable people.

_Thinking_

"Talking"

_**Hollow**_

**Zanpakto**

oOxOo

Last Chapter

"So dear brother, Who is the lucky man who will bear the Kuchiki name and I his?" It came out sarcastic and angry but by the end of this conversation she was just feeling sorrow, she had no rule over her life and apparently neither did her brother. People she hardly knows do. So easily they hold it in the palm of their hand. It sickens her.

Byakuya took another sip of his tea which was now luke warm and easier to swallow then when he first received it.

"The man who wrote you that letter, placed the bunny in your room and agreed to the marriage I set before him is Toshiro Hitsugaya.

The bright sakura filled garden now swayed and before Rukia could get out a word of this situation everything went black. And there Rukia fell.

oOxOo

When Rukia woke she was glad not to find herself in a strange room smelling of medical things. Instead she was laying in her own bed, staring at the ceiling. She wondered at first how she had gotten here in the first place but after reaching up and removing the wet rag from her forehead, everything came rushing back.

Her engagement to Captain Hitsugaya, her brother agreeing to it, and her fainting. She knew why her brother did it, but why!? Captain Hitsugaya was still considered young in soul societies world and her even younger. Not only that but she was a noble, even with her 'upbringing'. Hitsugaya was still considered a commoner though a captain. It made no sense. But she was glad it was not to some old man, or a noble boy that wouldn't allow her to fight and make her become a house wife.

That was certainly not going to happen. Turning on to her stomach she place the pillow under her chin and stared into the picture of Ichigo, Renji and her all smiling. It was taken in the world of the living on a hot day. Ichigo had decided to take her to the carnival that was in town and Renji had happen to join half way through. She say and tried things she never knew existed and it was amazing. Especially this thing called cotton candy, it was sweet and disintricated on her tongue.

She was so happy back then, with out care of the world or its happenings. Forgetting her duty to the Kuckiki name. Everything was erased. Anger swelled withing her, how could she had been that happy, thinking that she loved this man, while he was already with someone else. Picking up the picture and with a force to be reckoned with she throw it against the farthest wall away from her.

It shattered into tiny pieces and lay there, the shards tearing into the picture destroying the faces of the people inside. Maybe it wasn't that fact that he rejected her, because in reality he didn't, he didn't even know she had feelings for him. Maybe it was the fact that he never told anyone and kept it a secret. Why did he have to hide this from his so called friends.

Getting up from her bed she made it over to the picture and sighed. She should not have done that. It was un-needed for. Even if she had a huge blotch of betrayal on her heart there was no need to get rid of everything that was Ichigo from her life. Picking it up she sighed again at seeing how tattered it was. _Oh well, wasn't like I stared at it much anyway. _Placing it into a waste basket she made her way back to her bed. She did not feel like dealing with anyone today, not the maids, not her brother. And hopefully not her now fiancee.

It was a strange feeling saying that, even in her mind. And Rukia doubted she would ever get used to it. Throwing the covers over her head she was overcome with a sudden and disturbing feeling of sorrow and grief. Tears welled in her eyes and her throat closed with the many emotions and cries that here trying to make their way out. Closing her eyes tightly she willed them to go way, but that only seemed to make them slip through the cracks and down her cheeks.

The dam was broken. Rukia bit into her pillow and screamed all that she was feeling, many people in the manor had almost super hearing. It was better to be safe then having her melt out and about.

The pillow did seem to muffle her scream and sobs caught a lot, no one would be able to hear it unless in the same room as hear. And yet fate was not going to be kind for a long time it seemed.

A knock came to her door and after a few rubbing of the eyes and biting her tongue she told whoever to come in. Her voice did not seem as strong and stable as she had wished it to be. A maid came in bowing low but Rukia made no indication of acknowledging her, she was like said in no mood for anyone.

The maid sensing that she was not going to be talked lifted her head and looked at the red eyed, flushed Ice princess and sister to the infamous Byakuya Kuchiki. "Miss, there are some people here to see you, even though I told them multiple times that you were sleeping they did not leave till I allowed them in."

Rukia now was at full attention, it was strange for her to have visitors here with all fearing her brother. She wondered who was here. There seemed to be tons of people that come and visit her after her fainting or getting hurt. After placing a kimono on her shoulders for decency she let the maid led them into her large room.

This time only four people entered all one at a time. The first to enter was someone Rukia missed and had not seen much of in the last few years after her execution. Hana and his meek personality tip toed int the room at first but as soon has his eyes layed sight on Rukia he smiled widely and bowed his head slightly.

"Rukia-sama! It has been a while. How are your wounds, I've brought you some salves and bandages just in case." Pulling a couple jars and linen from his pack on his back Rukia waved her hand to a small table next to the door where he could safely place them.

After saying her thanks and hello the next person walked in. His head held high but his eyes keenly looking everywhere Ishida greeted Rukia unlike Hana. They were not really good friends if friends at all in his mind. They were more like acquiescences. Someone you could say hi, how was your day and then the conversation would end there. He pushed his glasses up his nose with a nod in Rukia's direction and her in his.

"Rukia, its nice to see your Ok. I apologize that I was not quick enough that night." His voice seemed guarded but sadness seemed to lace his words completely.

Tilting her head in his direction she questioned what he was talking about.

"I had felt a hollow that night while sowing up a dress for a class mate. I had not thought anything of it for I assumed Ichigo or you would take care of it since it was closer to you then me. I felt your spiritual pressure near were it was and immediately noticed something off about it. It was low and strained and again I thought nothing of it. That is what I truly regret. Your spiritual pressure started to drop fast and I realized my mistake right away. However by the time I got there the hollow was died, you were in someones arms and leaving the world of the living."

Rukia was surprised that he had sensed the hollow and her. How many other people sensed her and the hollow and had done nothing about it, until it was probably to late if it were not for Hitsugaya and Matsumoto. Rukia did feel a little anger and sorrow to his lateness and assuming but it was gone in a second. She smiled at him and said it was Ok now because at least she knew that at least on of her friends had come.

Ishida gave her another sorrowful look after hearing her say that and looked away from the violet eyes of Rukia. She did wonder if he had anything to hide with his avoidance.

The third person to enter was Chad, It seemed like all her friends from the world of the living had come to visit her and it warmed her heart just a bit. He came in bending just to get by the entrance of her door way. This made her smile and chuckle on how he just filled the room with his body. The room that was very large to Rukia's opinion and size was now very small and there was less room in the room.

Chad went straight to Rukia and though he doesn't show much emotion in his face his actions did. He placed a large hand upon her head, engulfing it. The weight of that one hand made her head almost sink into her shoulders. But she smiled anyway, patted his hand and told his that she was alright.

In the beginning of their friendship it was through Ichigo that Chad even considered saving her, but after a while and some talks and battles She was sure she could call them friends.

Smiling at all her friends she thought that was all the people that came to visit. However she was wrong as one other person came from the outside in. Orange hair blow in the wind and Rukia eyes widened and her blood boiled almost instantly. _This can not be happening. Not when I've already delt with the other person!_

Orihime Inoue walked into the room, smiling and happy. Unaware that everything that had transpired was because of her and another. Orihime stepped up to Rukia and wrapped her arms around the small shinigami. Her whole body shuddered at touching her. The same body that Ichigo had caressed lovingly. Looking over Orihimes' shoulder she looked into all the eyes of her friends. All had the same look. Sadness, Guilt, Apologetic.

They all knew...

Sorry for my spelling in this one. I made sure to get all the mis-spelling however I may have missed one or two. My key board has been very difficult to work with since its been almost 90degrees here and the keys like to stick. Especially with the 'o' BUT ANYWAY I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I was re-reading this and kinda thought I was being stupid about totally leaving out the engagement to toshiro. I will mention it in the next chapter and then the chapter after that there may be no mention. Im just stupid like that and of course am an amateur writer. As I promised there will be a chapter after this as a sorry to how long I've been away. My mother hopes for internet by the end of this week but i do not trust her word so who knows.


	9. Chapter 9

It is 3:25am and sadly I am not even tired yet. I promised two chapters nect time and that is what Im doing now, hopefully before I go to my friends house later on this day. Maybe download some good anime. Ever heard of Brave 10? I like that anime =) to bad its only 12 eps. ='(

I know a lot of people who read this are not happy with the way this story is going. And to that I say STOP READING IT! No one is forcing you, You don't need to comment about how horrible it is. **Criticism is accepted not hate-ism. **

_Thinking_

"Talking"

_**Hollow**_

**Zanpakto**

oOxOo

Last Chapter

Orange hair blow in the wind and Rukia eyes widened and her blood boiled almost instantly. _This can not be happening. Not when I've already delt with the other person!_

Orihime Inoue walked into the room, smiling and happy. Unaware that everything that had transpired was because of her and another. Orihime stepped up to Rukia and wrapped her arms around the small shinigami. Her whole body shuddered at touching her. The same body that Ichigo had caressed lovingly. Looking over Orihimes' shoulder she looked into all the eyes of her friends. All but Hana had the same look. Sadness, Guilt, Apologetic.

They all knew...

**oOxOo**

They all knew that Orihime was together with Ichigo. She guessed either one or both told them. They knew the reason why Ichigo was not there that night to save her, to protect her. They knew and yet they did not tell her! Not even the ones that held the secret. A secret only she did not know about. Her chest was tight, tears again stung at her eyes. Her thoughts went back to the picture in the trash and Rukia was saddened she did not burn it when she held it.

Rukia kept her arms next to she side, she did not want to hug this so called friend of hers. She was doing all she could to not grab her sword that lay next to her and threaten them all to leave. She would not be able to kill them of course. But at least she would never see their faces again.

Orihime pulled back with the disgusting lying smile still plastered on her face. "Rukia! Im so glad your OK! When we heard that you were injured we all rushed here as fast as we could."

Rukia could not talk she was still staring into the eyes of Ishida and Chad. Ishida would not have told her or at least not directly. Same with Chad but maybe in riddles. But for both of them to keep this from her, when they themselves knew her feeling for Ichigo. She felt betrayed in more ways then thought. Orihime didnt know or didnt act like she knew of Rukia's feelings for Ichigo. But as her best friend! She expected to be told of the most happiest moment for the orange haired woman.

"Rukia?"

Just the sound of her voice was making her ears bleed invisible blood. Her eyes darted to the girl, saw the happiness in her eyes, the way she now held herself up. The tears that Rukia was willing back were leaking onto the blanket below, making Orihime question the dark haired lady. But when her hand came up to wipe away the tears for her, Rukia did something she would not have done, no matter the situation. She slapped her hand away. Everyone's mouths mirrored their eyes; wide and gaping.

What did they expect. Her to be handy-dandy. No, Maybe if they had given her some time, months, years even but not just a few days. This was unbelievable.

Rukia stood from her bed, her cold retisu was filling the room, a light mist came from the frostiness. The people in the room backed away in fear of what she was doing. But even she did not know what she was doing, she was in shock. So much stress, so much anger it was all to much. But this time she would not faint. Rukia would see this through and remember everything later on, look back on it and think wether or not she should have done that or said this.

For now, all she wanted was for them to leave her room. Everyone needed to stay where they belonged. They were living people and as such was supposed to be in the world of the living enjoying their short and comfortable lives. While she, who was died stayed in soul society fighting and bleeding for their comfort.

Ice began to form on the ceiling and Icicles formed and swung dangerously above everyone's heads. The furniture in the room become ice as well, almost like there was no wood structure to begin with. Breath was seen in the room and the degrees still dropped.

"Leave."

It was one word but with all the power she had was forced into it. Orihime who was now hiding behind Ishida gasped and tried to reason with Rukia. But she would not hear it. More retisu was released and everyone realized that they did need to leave or else get frost bite, lose some fingers or worse. Chad and Ishida left with their heads bowed slow in their walking, Orihime was a little slower, still starting at Rukia's tear stained face. But soon followed the others.

When all was gone but the forgotten Hana, Rukia's shoulders slumped and all the tension left her. The shock was wearing off and the pain was coming onto her full force. Hana who shook from the coldness refused to leave even after Rukia told him he could leave. But in a nicer way then the others. He stayed for it seemed that she had opening one the the wounds that was just about completely healed by both the healing pool and the healers of the 4th division.

Blood fell to the floor from her finger tips standing out brightly against the whiteness of her now iced room. Byakuya would be made she lost control and destroyed her room. But she did not care at this point. Collapsing onto the floor next to her snow and ice bed her vision swooned. Hana who stood a little away was now by her side quicker then ever, already opening some of the salves that he had brought and unwrapping the bandages. Rukia was glad he had them on him.

Her head fell backwards on to the bed lightly dusted with snow, it felt amazing against her heated skin. She was a snow elemental anyway with her zanpaktou and she would handle these type of conditions even enjoy it, While others like Hana next to her, teeth chattering in all had some trouble with it.

Closing her eyes once again she waited patiently for Hana to finish before she sent him out of her room, this time him accepting now that he knew for sure she was not going to bleed out or faint. When everyone was gone at last Rukia feel to her side, pressing her cheeks onto the ice and snow on her floor. Snow flakes fell softly from the top of her ceiling and fell just as lightly on to her heated skin.

It was amazing what she could do with her power in a fit of anger and shock. Reaching a hand up she caught a snow flake and looked down on it as it melted into her palm. It was sad how easy they were to disappear. Like humans and shinigami alike, all different and special yet add heat, water, wind, anything and they all change or are gone forever.

Wiping the wetness from her hand onto her kimono she buried her face into her legs wrapping her arms around her knees. But no peace would come to her, not even after that ordeal.

Another knock on her door was heard and this time Rukia tried a different approach. She did not try to hide the fact that her voice was cracked, hoarse and fading away. "Go away"

Unheeding to her request the door opened anyway, the coldness slipping in to the hot afternoon misting the opening door way and the hallway outside.

The person stepped forward, closed the door behind them and waited. Annoyance filled Rukia replacing the sadness.

"I said Go away!" Looking up to the person who dared enter into her room and not immediately sub come to the coldness she didn't even gasp or widen her eyes. At this point nothing could surprise her. She guessed the shock was still there.

"Can I help you with something Captain Hitsugaya?" Her voice was dead and empty. It even scared herself but it reflected on what she felt in her heart.

"No Rukia, all I ask is that you listen to what I have to say." His voice dark and serious made her look up again into the raging ocean green eyes of her soon-to-be husband.

OHHHH dont you love how I end these things. I know that this one is kinda short and I'm sorry for that. I promise anything this time because just writing two chapters has killed my idea fountain and brain. I dont partically feel that happy with how i ended this. But i cant think of any other way unless i divulge in what he wants to say and thats for chapter 10 OMG WE ARE HITTING DOUBLE DIGITS! I should do something exciting or different HERES A SURVEY!

1,) Continue with the story

) Have a funny and weird one chapter story

-7 in heaven

-Drinking contest

-Strip poker

) Poem (Just cause I'm good with them and write a lot)

) A Page from a Favorite book with characters changed to the ones from bleach

YOU CHOOSE (though I bet I know which one you will choose)


	10. Chapter 10

HELLOO! So ya I knew I was dragging this thing out and I didnt mean too ='( It was never my intention. And anyway surprisingly I was going to speed it up at chapter 10 I mean We already passed Rukia emotions with Ichigo and now we have passed through all the sticky boring stuff. Hopefully all of you have good memory and remember past chapters because some info will becoming up soon. I wanna thank everyone whose posted for chapter 9 and 8! It means so much for me you dont even KNOW! =)

_Thinking_

"Talking"

_**Hollow**_

**Zanpakto**

oOxOo

Last Chapter

"I said Go away!" Looking up to the person who dared enter into her room and not immediately sub come to the coldness she didn't even gasp or widen her eyes. At this point nothing could surprise her. She guessed the shock was still there.

"Can I help you with something Captain Hitsugaya?" Her voice was dead and empty. It even scared herself but it reflected on what she felt in her heart.

"No Rukia, all I ask is that you listen to what I have to say." His voice dark and serious made her look up again into the raging ocean green eyes of her soon-to-be husband.

oOxOo

Rukia didn't know why her soon-to-be husband was here but it seemed to serious and involved both their futures. Sitting there quietly she waited for Hitsugaya to start what he wanted to say. She watched him like a hawk as he sat in on of the frozen chairs on the far side of her room. He looked so stressed, angry and sad. His hands came up and his fingers crossed covering the image of his mouth. Only his eyes shown over his knuckles, they were clouded, not really seeing, but seeing everything.

The silence which Rukia had been wanting for a long time now was almost unbearable. Opening her mouth to say something to him she had to quickly snap it shut as he opened his and started to speak.

"This is not what I wanted."

Eyes opening wide in shock Rukia could only stare at him. _Wasn't he the one who sent the love letter and bunny?! Wasn't he the one who agreed to this marriage?! _Now that the shock was gone anger was in her, glaring at him she found him glaring back. After the short glaring contest he looked away and sighed. _Score one for me._

"I know that this is something you do not want either. We are both to young for this sort of thing. I've thought long and hard about this and came to a conclusion." His voice was whispering, like he wasn't used to this kind of thing but was holding something back.

"This is a political marriage. There is no love involved at all. And it shall be kept that way. However when in public or parities we shall act as we are happy as can be. That is what is expected of us. I do not love you Rukia Kuchiki, nor do I think I ever will."

Tears were gathering in the corners of violet eyes threatening to spill over and become shards of ice from the coldness of the room. She had assumed and that usually just makes an ass out of yourself. Rukia had assumed that Hitsugaya had at least had SOME feelings for her, love, affection, admiration even friendship. But no, that was not the case. Deciding it was time for her to speak she swallowed the lump in her throat and opened her mouth.

"Then what about the bunny and love letter? Where those all just a ruse? To get my brother to play along too?" She tried not to sound angry but the words that came out where like a hiss of bitterness. The room got colder.

"Those were actually from my Lieutenant, who had the thought in her head that I was in love with you. Your brother understands that this is a political marriage. He was playing from the beginning."

Hearing this Rukia stood up so quickly Hitsugaya placed his hand on his zanpakuto in surprise. She stood there looking at the bunny that was on her desk. The thing she thought so cute and adorable was now something that made her want to hurl. So it was from Matsumoto instead of him. Walking calmly over to it she slowly reached her hand out, laying it out on its soft and fluffy head.

Smiling a cruel smile she picked it up and grasped it in both hands. With a ripping sound she pulled the head off and tossed the body and head at the feet of her fiancee. Not looking directly at him she made her way to her door.

"If this marriage is going to be a ruse, don't bother with this kind of shit. We are strangers, even with this marriage we will still continue to be strangers, so don't bother getting to know me because in the end it will only cause trouble for you and me."

Walking out of her room she closed the door and walked out of the manor. She was sick of running away from her problems. It had been happening a lot lately with everything that had been going on. She was taught not to run away from anything. But they were talking about hollows! Not things like marriage and these feelings that shinigami shouldn't have. She was not strong enough emotionally nor was she physically.

Walking on and on Rukia didn't even notice how long she had walked till she was at the opening of the cave where she ran away last time. That's another thing that had been happening, finding herself just walking or even running and not even remembering how she got here in the first place! Hopefully Hitsugaya wouldnt go here to train and find her, she didnt want to see him if she could help it. Stepping into the dark and damp cave she breathed in the lovely smell immediately relaxing.

Sitting on a rock near the pond she began to think about to many things to write down. One thought that quickly passed through her mind made her stop thinking altogether.

_Shirayuki__._

**Dear Rukia, I was wondering when you were going to contact me again. **The voice was echoing in her head, motherly and kind. The most beautifulest zanpakuto in soul society and she was inside Rukia Kuckikis head and soul.

_I'm sorry about that, but as you know many things have happened and I've been sidetracked many times. But I think I'm ready now._

**Ready? Can you really say that with all these problems you speak of?**

_I'm not quiet sure, but I'd like to think someone can be their strongest in their weakest state. _

**Well Rukia, It shall be me who decides weather this is true or not. **

The cave got cold just like her room with mist filing in and covering the ground, to thick to see through. The flowers above frozen in a timeless beauty. The healing pond did freeze over and on top of it floated down a woman out of thin air. Her kimono of white and blue seemed to glimmer in the darkness.

Her face as white as freshly fallen snow and shocking blue eyes stared into Rukia. Her blueish air was down expect for the bun in the back and the hair pin on the side of her head. She was truly beautiful. Sode No Shirayuki.

**We shall see this night if you my wielder can even wield my bankai. **

Well I hope this was a little more fast pace for everyone, but I don't think anyone can say it is or isn't until another chapter. But its getting exciting isn't it? If anyone of you remember from chapter 2 Rukia asked to be taught bankai. Hope you all liked this chapter. It was kind of short wasn't. Sorry about that. Maybe next one will be longer =) It may all be confusing for some of you , sorry As you can tell I'm not terrific at explaining things. But all will be clear hopefully later on! **b^.^d**


End file.
